<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Red Shirt Man by brave_as_bear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317900">The Red Shirt Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_as_bear/pseuds/brave_as_bear'>brave_as_bear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Police Officer Kuroo Tetsurou, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, Youtube AU, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_as_bear/pseuds/brave_as_bear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma_Kozume_Games is a popular YouTube channel with weekly live-streams, viewers start to ask questions when a man dubbed the "Red Shirt Man" begins showing up in his streams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BHF, My favorite haikyuu fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Red Shirt Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma Kozume’s weekly live streams usually attracted upwards of 32 thousand viewers but as the release of the shiniest, newest, and most anticipated game came to pass, those numbers were bordering on 45 thousand.<br/>Incessant clicking of buttons and short but helpful commentary was the only sounds that could be heard from Kenma’s side of the screen. He was famous for his composure throughout even the most frustrating and/or scary games. <br/>        “The graphics are a bit glitchy from below, but that is to be expected. So far I am enjoying this,” he said in his soft voice, “feel free to ask questions in the chat.”<br/>        He continued playing in silence as he waited for people to ask him things. That is until a door could be heard slamming from elsewhere inside the house. <br/>        “Kitten, I’m home! What do you want for dinner? I just went to the grocer-” the door of the room was pushed open but the man standing there remained out of the frame, “Oh! Sorry, I didn’t realize you were still streaming. I’ll make pork soba with broccoli- don’t look at me like that, even pro gamers need their veggies.”<br/>        “That sounds nice, thank you,” Kenma responded to the man at the door.<br/>        “It won't take too long, so finish up if you can,” the man said, and the door was once again closed.</p>
<p>CactiKween: who was that?!?!?!</p>
<p>Chicken_nuggie: “Kitten” wtfffff</p>
<p>420diaperman: what just happened</p>
<p>bokHOOTto_koutarou: EAT UR GREENS!!!! !!!!11!1!!!!</p>
<p>	Kenma, who’s eyes had never left the game, looked to the chat to find it flooded with questions about who the man at the door was. He ignored all of them.<br/>	“I will Bokuto,” he replied to one of the comments. He cleared the level easily and began to save the game, the ghost of a smile on his lips, ”I would play for longer, but it looks like I have some vegetables to eat.”<br/>        He shut off the stream and the watchers were left with a black screen and more questions than they came with, but none about the game.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>        The next week Kenma’s livestream was as full as ever, he was playing a game he had played multiple times before but was a fan favorite nevertheless. He had turned off the lights for a more immersive experience with the game, so it should not have surprised him when once again, a man barged in, not yet seen by the camera.<br/>        “Ah! I’m sorry, I’ve gotta stop doing this while you’re streaming. I’ll be out real quick, I just need to grab something,” the man explained.<br/>        He could be heard moving to the bookshelf next to Kenma where he then bent down to rummage around on the bottom shelf, a sliver of a bright red shirt was able to be seen at the corner of the screen.</p>
<p>krazy_katz: I dub thee, Red Shirt Man.</p>
<p>FlowerBaby: all hail Red Shirt Man</p>
<p>        Red Shirt Man stood up with now his hips and torso able to be seen on the stream.</p>
<p>r00d_d00d: dam boi, thats a thicc ass boi</p>
<p>        “Would it kill you to make the bed sometimes?” Red Shirt Man asked Kenma, motioning to the opposite wall of the room where there was indeed a messy and unmade bed.<br/>        “Yes,” he replied simply.<br/>        “I don’t know if you realize this but I sleep here, too, y’know,” <br/>        The chat soon began buzzing wildly on Kenma’s desk.</p>
<p>AnimeLover69:  yo,,, what the fuck</p>
<p>donut_hole: man thats that gay shit</p>
<p>Uppity: YEAH KENMA!! GET SOME!!! </p>
<p>hapPENIS: gross.. go do that fag shit somewhere else</p>
<p>Gogo_:  @hapPENIS don’t be an ass</p>
<p>poppins: @hapPENIS go fuck yourself with a toothbrush</p>
<p>D00MSDAY: @hapPENIS the door ---&gt;</p>
<p>	“Woah, what’s going on over there, I’ve never heard it buzz that much,” said the Red Shirt Man.<br/>	“Don’t worry about it. Just some bigoted asshole who wasn’t held enough as a child,” Kenma told him with venom in his voice.<br/>	“Damn, Kitten, you know I love it when you talk dirty to me like that,” Red Shirt Man swooned, stroking the other man’s two toned hair.<br/>	Kenma swatted his hand away, “Get out.”<br/>	The Red Shirt Man only chuckled. He left the frame completely, and closed the door of the room with a quiet click.</p>
<p>Red_Shirt_Man_Protection_Squad: WHO IS HE?!?!?</p>
<p>        * * *</p>
<p>	Kenma’s stream was going smoothly, it was a good game, viewers were content, his life bar was almost full, no interruptions… yet.<br/>	A loud groan erupted from where the bed was situated against the wall. Almost all of the bed was visible to the people watching, everything except the headboard and pillows. The white comforter was jostled and two muscular arms were thrown on top of the bedding. The figure sat against the headboard, out of sight. <br/>	“Are you streaming?” the Red Shirt Man croaked groggily.<br/>	“Yes,” Kenma responded gently.<br/>	“Great,” he sighed, “What time is it?”<br/>	Kenma spared a glance at the clock on his computer, “2:15.”<br/>	The chat had been relatively quiet, but, like last week and the week before that, as soon as the Red Shirt Man showed up the chat exploded to life.</p>
<p>Gibby_is_God: uuhhhh SÅLÃMÎ</p>
<p>dooby_days: lmao what even are these streams anymore</p>
<p>Icy_Hot: haha</p>
<p>        “Like… 2:15 a.m. or p.m.?” the Red Shirt Man asked guiltily.<br/>        Kenma paused his game and turned to look at the man in the bed.</p>
<p>freegy: omg ive never seen him pause for anything</p>
<p>	Kenma smiled lightly at him and rolled his eyes, “That’s the last time I let you go and drink with Sawamura, Tooru and Koutarou. For an officer of the law you aren’t very responsible. Koutarou ended up carrying you home.”</p>
<p>Gae_ShiT: OH MY FUCCKCKING GOD DID KENMA JUST SMILE IM GONNA SHIT MYSELF</p>
<p>foodplz: ...that was the cutest thing ive ever seen in my life… god is real and she just blessed all   of us </p>
<p>	“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I have a massive headache and need to take a piss,” the Red Shirt Man said.<br/>	“I put some ibuprofen on the counter,” he replied<br/>        “I can’t get up,”<br/>        “Why?” Kenma asked.<br/>        “Well, I’m not exactly wearing the appropriate amount of clothes for YouTube,” <br/>        “And that is…” his smile widened, not much, but slightly.<br/>        “None, Kozume. I am naked. Happy?” the Red Shirt Man huffed.<br/>        “Very. I’m going to cover the camera. You have ten seconds to get clothes and leave.”</p>
<p>        The screen went black.</p>
<p>        “Ten… Nine…”<br/>        There were sounds of the bed creaking, drawers being opened and shut, and fabric being rustled.<br/>        “I know it’s hard, hate to see me go but love to watch me walk away,” the man laughed.<br/>        “Three… Two…-”<br/>        “Okay! Okay! I’m leaving!” the door shut.<br/>        Kenma’s hand came away from the camera. He cleared his throat, a faint blush covered his cheeks making them a rosy shade of pink.</p>
<p>goose: O-O</p>
<p>Blue_Skadoo: kENmA!</p>
<p>Doug: please tell me he wasn’t actually naked.</p>
<p>        “Sorry about that,” he said, unpausing the game, “Let’s continue.”</p>
<p>        * * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>        At this point, the Red Shirt Man had become somewhat of a regular occurrence in Kenma’s streams. He would come in to talk to Kenma until he made him leave, or asking what he wanted for dinner, or just quickly checking in; never once showing his face on the stream.<br/>	This week while Kenma was gaming the door of the bedroom opened and the Red Shirt Man walked into the room. Kenma paused his game and turned to look at the man who was now standing beside him just out of view of the camera.<br/>	“Kuro?” he said tenderly, slight concern showing in the knit of his eyebrows.<br/>	A hand reached over, caught Kenma’s jaw and carefully tilted his head so it was off camera as well. His eyes went wide for a moment, then closed as he melted into the kiss.</p>
<p>buttercup: oh my god</p>
<p>LegendaryD: are… are they…</p>
<p>bloommm: @LegendaryD yeah,,, theyre kissing</p>
<p>insanity675: i thought he was baby… guess not</p>
<p>dreamscape: we have a name ?!???</p>
<p>AsherNight: can yall calm down, hes a grown man, he can do what he wants</p>
<p>Bubblekitty: @AsherNight all fax no printer</p>
<p>rat: sooo… is this it for the stream or… it seems like theyre really going at it</p>
<p>	“Oh…” Kenma said when they broke apart, “tough day, Tetsurou?”<br/>	“People are idiots,” he responded.<br/>	“Tell me about it,” Kenma breathed out a small laugh, “we can take a bath if you want?”<br/>	“That would be amazing; I’ll go start the water.”</p>
<p>LofiFae: did he just say “we”????</p>
<p>BoXxX: OH THEY FUCKIN</p>
<p>need_a_hug: holy shit</p>
<p>Peppa_Piig: hfjdslajajhfjsddjkfas</p>
<p>Oikawa_Tooru: Getting bold I see, save some for the rest of us, you two &lt;3</p>
<p>	“I didn’t know Oikawa watched your streams,” Kuroo commented.<br/>	“Tooru always watches them,” Kenma told him.</p>
<p>Oikawa_Tooru: I’ll come visit soon! &lt;3</p>
<p>	Kuroo headed to the bathroom to start the water while Kenma finished the level he was on. Kuroo called in to him to let him know the water was ready after a few minutes.<br/>	“I believe that is my cue to sign off, thank you guys for watching,”</p>
<p>Baby_bird: I JUST WANT TO SEE HIS FACE ONCE!!!</p>
<p>stream ended</p>
<p>	* * *</p>
<p>	New video by Kenma_Kozume_Games: Q+A w/ My Husband (since you ask about him so much)</p>
<p>	* * *</p>
<p>        “Hi, I’m Kenma Kozume and this is my husband Kuroo Testurou,” he said gesturing to the man beside him, fully on screen for the first time ever. <br/>	“Hello!” Kuroo beamed and waved at the camera. Kenma smiled at him contentedly. <br/>        “You all have a lot of questions so I figured we could answer some of them.”</p>
<p>~End~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first completed work and it is severely unedited, but other than that I hope you all had as much fun reading this as I did writing it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>